The operation of electronic devices generates electromagnetic radiation within the electronic circuitry of the equipment. Such radiation results in electromagnetic interference (EMI), which can interfere with the operation of other electronic devices within a certain proximity. A common solution to ameliorate the effects of EMI has been the development of shields capable of absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy. These shields are typically employed to localize EMI within its source, and to insulate other devices proximal to the EMI source.